Beautiful Dangerous
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: Love was never in my life. I always used guys, never loved them. That was until I met him. Eventhough, at times, when we fight we are ready to kill eachother. I can't get enough of him. Summary suck! Story good though. Please review!
1. First Meeting

Hi, everyone. Here's the new story called,"Beautiful Dangerous", with Wade Barrett. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review!

* * *

><p>Love 'em and leave 'em, that's my moto. Never hold onto a man longer than a day, hell a week if they play their cards right. I was never a loving type of girl. I couldn't be that way, by how I was raised. Love was never in my life. I grew up in an abusive environment, love was never just given. It had to be earned. My mother had to learn that the hard way. I watched my father beat my mom so many times that I got use to it after a while. I remember when she came crying to me. I would just look at her with distain. If she really hated the beatings she would of been left.<p>

"Vanity!" I heard my "pick of the week", Jason, call out from the bed. Yep, that was my name, Vanity. Vanity Cassidy. Born in Miami, Florida, but at the age of 18 moved to Las Vegas, Nevada. I moved here because I had to get away from my mom and dad. The two was just too much. To make my living here, I danced at a local strip club. The money was good, 1,000 dollars a night. But, I don't live in an expensive house, I live in a semi-cheap hotel. I don't like stripping, but if it keeps money in my pocket and food in my body, then I'm going to continue to do it. I didn't even auditution for the job. I just got it because of my looks. I mean, I don't see why it wasn't much of a interview. My good looks brought in the money. I had tanned skin tone, long, flowing golden-blonde hair, bright, electric-blue eyes, and full lips. I stood up to the height of 5'7, with 30" legs, which made me look taller. I was very beautiful and that's how I got all my guys.

"What?" I shouted back. I walked away from the window, into the bedroom. I rolled my eyes in disgust. This how it always ends, the guy would think I would want them. Then, when I kicked them out, they would beg to stay. It's quite sad, really.

"Why are my bags already packed?" God, he was so stupid!

"Jason, you thought I was kidding, when I said you leave here in the morning?"

"But, come on, Vanity! I thought we had a connection!"

"Connection, my butt! Now get out!" I yelled. I hate the whinny type.

"Your going to be sorry, Vanity!" Jason said, slipping on his shirt and pants. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. Jason opened up the door to leave, but before he left he had something to say.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" After, I said the Jason slammed the door shut. I was so glad that loser was gone. Now, I can finally get ready for work later on tonight. And didn't need any distractions.

* * *

><p>"Your late!" My boss, Jim yelled as I walked in to the club.<p>

"Jim, my shift just started."

"Yeah, a minute ago."

"But, it was just a..you know what okay, it won't happen again."

"It better not." Jim walked back into his office. I sighed he can be such a jerk at times. I walked behind the bar counter. Tonight, I decide to take the bar shift, instead of the stage shift. I like the bar shift, because it's fun. You can always learn new tricks.

"Hey, V." I looked up to see my best friend and co-worker, Heather Stully. I met Heather when I first got out here in Las Vegas, I was her room mate for a while.

"Hey, Heather, what's up?" I smiled at her, before turning my attention, back to making the customer's drink order.

"Nothing. Bobbie, just making me angry as usual."

"Why, don't you dump him?"

"I love him, Vanity. You just don't understand that."

"I understand that a guy isn't suppose to cheat on you or treat you like dirt."

"Look! Can we not discuss this right now?"

"Fine!"

"So, how was your night with, Jason."

"The night great! The day annoying." Heather chuckled.

"So what happened?"

"He began to beg. Then, he didn't want to leave. It was horrible."

"Keep on, Vanity. You going end up falling in love with a guy."

I rolled my eyes,"Trust me it'll never happen."

"Can, I get a shot of whiskey?" I heard a voice with a british accent say. I looked up and saw this handsome looking guy. The guy had beautiful greenish-gray eyes, his prown hair slicked back with gel, and a very handsome smile. As I poured his drink, I felt his eyes on me. I finished pouring his drink and slid it over to him.

"Thanks."

I smiled and said,"Your welcome."

"Has anyone ever told you, how you look beautiful?"

"As a matter a fact they have. But, thanks for saying it again."

"What's your name?"

"Vanity Cassidy." I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Wade Barrett." Instead of shaking my hand, and he kissed it. I smiled at him. He's such a charmer and he's cute. Maybe, just maybe, I'll things slow with this one.


	2. Our First Date

Hi, everyone. Here's the new chapter. In case you are wondering, I've got this title from Fergie and Slash's song,"Beautiful Dangerous." It's a great video and song. The song and title was my inspriation for this story. I hope you enjoy it. Check out the song and please review!

* * *

><p>"Heather, tell me should I call him or not?"<p>

"I think you should call him. You have been talking about him all day." For those of you that don't know, yes I'm talking about Wade. After last night, we talked awhile got to know each other a bit. We even exchanged numbers. I quickly learned that I wanted him. I wanted to hear his beautiful british accent. But, thinking about Wade didn't keep me from being with another guy.

"But, what am I going to say to him?"

"I don't know! Make conversation." Heather rolled her eyes in annoyance and went back to reading her magazine. I sighed and went into another room, which was the kitchen. I sat down at the table, and began to dial his number. The phone rang about 3 times, until it was answered.

"Hello?" There was a girl who picked up the phone. At first I thought it was the wrong number, but I'll just have to try my luck.

"Hi, is Wade, there?"

"Yes, he is. Who's calling?"

"Vanity."

"Okay, I'll put him on in a minute." I heard her set the phone down. I waited a minute and a half, until the phone was picked up again.

"Hello, Vanity."

"Hey, Wade. Are you busy?"

"Not now, why?"

"Just asking." I blushed, this conversation was like high school all over again.

"I was thinking maybe if you would like to go out?"

"When?" I smiled a little.

"Today, maybe?"

"I would love to! I mean, sure." I was way too happy about this.

"Okay, pick you in an hour?"

"Alright."

We hung up the phone. I got up from the table and did my happy dance. I never felt like this before. Especially, about a guy. I walked back into the room, where Heather was at. I smiled at her and pranced over towards my closet. I looked for a cute outfit.

"What did I miss?" Heather asked.

"Oh, I just have a date."

"With Wade?"

"Yes, I do. I'm so excited!"

"What? You are excited over a guy?"

"No, but with Wade it's different."

"How?"

"He's not like most guys. Wade has something that other guys don't have. It's something special about him, that I can't put my finger on."

"Hmmm, you have a point, but I think you have a crush."

"A crush? Please, I don't get crushes."

"Sure, you don't. But, Vanity I think your falling in love with Wade."

"Well, can you stop lecturing me and help me get ready for my date?"

"Whatever, but believe me when I tell you."

After, about 10 minutes of looking through my closet. I found a outfit, it was beautiful red and black off the shoulder casual dress with red Jimmy Choo Sandals.

"Wow, V, you look beautiful. Your going to knock his socks off."

"Thanks for the compliment, Heather."

There was a knock on the door, I walked over towards the window. I saw Wade standing on the other side. I smiled he looked so...oh, I can't even find a word for how he looked. I got out of the window and walked over towards the door. I opened the door, with a huge and bright smile on my face.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said smiling. Before, I walked out of the room, I told Heather to lock up when she leaves.

* * *

><p><em>The Date<em>

Wade and I were now walking on the strip on the Las Vegas streets. We just left this very expensive restaurant. The food was excellent, the best I've had in a long time. We decided to take a walk to work out all that food we ate.

"So, where did you grow up?" I asked Wade.

"I was born in Pensworthams and lived in Preston, but at the age of 6 I moved to Wales. And lived there ever since. So, what about you?"

"I was born and raised in Miami, but moved here to Las Vegas when I was 18."

"May, I ask why?"

"My father was abusive to my mother, I got sick of it, so I left."

"No wonder why you seem like a tough girl."

"I guess you have to be tough, if you were in my shoes. What about your parents?"

"My parents died in a car accident when I was 5. Lived with my grandparents, since I was 15, then I struck out on my own. Made enough money to survive, by boxing on the bad streets of England."

"I thought my life was bad. I'm so sorry about your parents, Wade. I didn't mean to bring that up." I felt so bad for Wade. To grow up with out parents, has to be tough.

"It's nothing."

I saw he was kind of uncomfortable, I decided to change the subject,"Who was that girl, that answered the phone?"

"Oooh, jealous already? We aren't even dating yet." Wade gave me a cocky smirk, I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him playfully.

"Answer the question." I demanded, playfully and he chuckled.

"Daniella is a friend."

"What kind of friend?"

"Just a friend."

"Okay, I will buy that for now." Wade smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I guess you'll have to then." Uggh, that cocky bastard!


	3. Getting Closer

Hi, everyone! Here's the new chapter. Sorry it's so short. I hope you all enjoy it! The pics of Vanity and the Beautiful Dangerous banner is on my profile. Check it out! Please review!

* * *

><p>I walked in the strip club with a frown. Why was I frowning? Well, probably because I had to come to work on my day off. One of the dancers, Lisa, had a personal problem. I walked into the dressing room, were all the dancers get ready at. I walked over towards the closet and grabbed my costume with my name on it. I got dressed and sat down in front of the mirror. I started doing my makeup when my cell phone started to ring. I smiled and answered it.<p>

"Hi, Wade." I said.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID, duh!" I giggled, rolling my eyes at him.

"I wanna see you."

"Awww, can't stay away from me can you?"

"Haha, your so funny. But, in all seriousness, yeah. I can't stay away from you." Wow wasn't expecting him to be so bold.

"Right now, I'm at work."

"Okay, how about later?"

"Sure!" I hung up the phone and smiled. This day has turned better, already. I continued to do my makeup, when I saw through the mirror Katy Landers, standing behind me. Katy and I hate eachother. Ever since, I came here, she's has been a pain in my side. Katy says the only reason why I kept this job for so long is, because the Jim has a crush on me. She also says it's because I think I'm prettier than everybody else. Which was true, by the way. I stood up out of my seat and turned around to face, Katy.

"What do you want, Katy?" I asked her.

"Who were you talking to your boyfriend?" Katy asked, sizing me up.

I looked at her with hatred,"Why is it any of your business?"

Katy placed her hands on hips and said snobbly,"I just want to know. I mean with all the guys you live here with, I'm surprise he doesn't catches something."

I can't believe she just said the to me. "Excuse me! After, all the guys you've slept with. I'm surprise you didn't get pregnant. Oops, sorry you was pregnant until you got rid of it because you didn't know who he the father was." I saw Katy put her hand over mouth in shock. She can't believe I went there with here. Which, made a satified smile spread across my face.

"You are going to regret that Vanity!" With that said, Katy turned on her heels and walked out of the dressing room, with a pout on her face. I shook my head in annoyance and finished putting on my makeup. After, I finished, I looked myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black and white maids uniform, with fishnet stockings, and with white fingerless gloves. I looked very hot!

I was still in the mirror admiring myself, when Davey walked in."Vanity your on in a minute.

"Okay, thanks, Davey." I said making my way towards the stage.

* * *

><p>I was just getting off the stage, when I ran into someone. I looked up to see Wade standing right in front of me, with a bouque of red roses.<p>

"I thought you said you'll come by later?"

"It is later. Here I brought you roses." Wade said, handing me the roses. I smiled and grabbed the roses. I sniffed them. they smelled amazing.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. They smell amazing. I'll just get ready and then we can go."

"Alright, I will wait for you at the bar." I walked off to the dressing. I fixed my hair and makeup. I slipped into a pair of ripped jeans and a black and white t-shirt. I fixed my hair one more time, before walking out. I walked over towards Wade, who sitting at the bar, drinking a shot.

"I hope that was only one?" I asked, sitting down next him.

"Yes, this my first one. I have to drive remember."

"Are ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get going." We walked away from the bar and out of the club. When, we got outside and got to the car. Wade opened up the car door for me smiling. I smiled back at him. There was something about Wade that drove me crazy. I know he seems like a nice guy, but I bet you he has some sort of dark side to him. And something tells me I'll find that out real soon.


	4. A Surprise and Kissing

Hi, everyone. Here's the new chapter. I know you guys have been waiting for Wade dark side to come out. It will happpen real soon, I promise. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review the story!

* * *

><p>It is now 12:30 a.m, Wade and I are still on our date. We did the usual, we talked and goofed around. That's one thing I love about Wade, we could talk about the smallest thing and then it becomes a full blown conversation about it. Also, he was so open and honest with me. It seemed like he never hid a thing from me. But, that's the key word <strong>seemed<strong>.

"I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise?"

"Your always surprising me. How do you know if I like surprises or not?"

"Well, you haven't complained yet."

"I'm complaining now."

"Would you just come on?"

"Fine!" Wade grabbed my hand and walked me towards the cars.

* * *

><p>After a long hour of driving, we arrived a this big beautiful home. It was a huge luxury villa home. My mouth dropped in awe. I can't believe he owned all this. I knew he had nice clothes and cars, but this tops the cake!<p>

"Wade, this is beautiful!" I said turning to him, who smiled at me.

"I'm guessing you like it?"

"I love it! I never seen a house like this in person."

"Would you like to go inside?"

"Of course! I would love to!" Wade took me by the hand and walked me towards the front door. As he opened up the door, there was this girl. Who came running down the stairs, with a huge smile on her face, and right into his arms. Wade chuckled and gave the girl a peck on the lips. My smiled dropped.

Wade looked over at me,"Vanity this is, Daniella. Daniella this is Vanity."

Daniella stuck out her hand and smiled at me. "Hi, Daniella. But, you can call me Dani." I plastered a fake smile on my face and shook her hand. Daniel was pretty, she had short hair, hazel brown eyes. She was pretty, but not as pretty as me.

"Hi."

"It was nice to meet you!" Daniella said.

"Same to you."

She turned to Wade and said,"I'll leave you two guys alone. I will be in my room if you need me." Daniella walked up the stairs. When she was completely out of sight, I turned to look at Wade. Wade smiled dropped off his face. He could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a friend, huh."

"Oh, Daniella, yeah she is just a friend. Don't tell me your jealous?"

"Nope, I'm not jealous. It just that you lied to me that's all." I crossed my arms infront of my chest.

"You are jealous. Just admit it."

"No, I'm not going to admit anything." I avoided his gaze as much as possible.

Wade grabbed my hand and sighed,"Like I told you before we are just friends."

"Then why is she here?"

"She lives here, I'm allowing her to live here until her house is all finished."

"What happened to her house?" I was still not buying it.

"It burned down." Okay, now I feel really stupid.

"I'm sorry." I looked down. He probably thought I was a mean jerk right about now. Wade put his finger under my chin and lift my head up. I stared into his eyes, he gave me a warm smile.

"It's okay you didn't know."

"I know, but I was causing a scene. When, it didn't need to be."

"Again, its okay."

"Okay." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We gazed into eachother eyes. Our heads move closer and closer, until they finally touched. This felt right, Wade was a good kisser. It was getting good until I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, but we shouldn't be doing this."

"Why, not?"

"Because, I'm not ready for a relationship right now."

I 's getting pretty, you want me to crash here?"

"I can't do that. I don't want to intrude on your space or anything."

"You're not. You can take the guest room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Wade I really apperciate it." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs. I walked into the guest room. And through myself on the bed. I can't believe we kissed, it was all like a dream. I just don't want to screw up what me and Wade have.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, again, Wade for letting me crash at your place last night."<p>

"No problem."

It was the next morning and I'm now back my motel with Wade. We were sitting in the car, talking. I didn't want to go, but I have to. And the more I sit in this car with him, the more I think about that kiss we shared last night.

"Wade about last night-"

"I'm sorry about that it won't happen again."

"What if I want it to?"

Wade smirk and leaned in closer towards me slowly. Before, I knew it our lips touched. The kiss had some much passion, that when the kissed deepened, it seemed like we were the only two on the whole planet. I pulled away and smiled.

"I'm guessing you like it?" Wade asked me

"Yeah, but I want to warned you. Getting into a relationship with me can be alittle wild."

Wade smirked,"You couldn't be any worst than me." When, he said that. I tried to think what he mean't by that, but he already grabbed me by the back of my head and kissed me roughly. Maybe, this could be the beginning of a crazy and beautiful relationship.


	5. Offical

Hi, everyone. Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you guys wouldn't mind, tell me what you would like to happen next between Vanity and Wade.

* * *

><p>It was later in the day and I was laying in bed with Wade. We sealed the deal of our relationship, if you know what I mean. I was so happy right now, I couldn't stop smiling. I was laying my head on Wade's chest and looked up into his eyes as he stroked my honey-blonde hair.<p>

"So are we offical or what?" I asked him.

"Yes, we are."

"You know this was so worth the wait."

"Tell me about it."

"This all so new to me. I mean the relationship thing. I not a big fan of them."

"It's pretty easy, once you get the hang of having the person around."

"I guess your right, I'll give this relationship thing a try."

Wade smiled at me and kissed me on my forehead,"That's my girl." I giggled. I watch Wade look at the clock behind me. He slightly frowned and looked back at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go." Wade said getting out of bed, looking for his pants and shirt.

"Were are you going?"

"I have some important things to attend to." I sighed and watched Wade put his clothes on. I got up out of bed with the bed sheets wrapped around me. I followed close behind him as he walked towards the door. Wade turned around to face me, his 6'4 frame tower over me. Wade smiled at my pouty face.

"Do you have to go?"

"I'll tell you what, when I'm done I will come back here."

""Alright." My face lit up like a Christmas tree. Wade placed his hands on my waist and gave me a peck on the lips. I pulled away with a smile on my face.

"See ya', later." Wade opened up the door and walked out. I back myself up against the wall and slid down to the floor. I was starting to love having Wade around.

"You two are what and you did what?" Heather exclaimed into the phone happily.

"Yep, we slept together and we are offically boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I am so proud of you, Vanity."

"I would say all that, but-"

"What do you mean, by that?"

"Well, seeing that we just got together an hour ago. We aren't really that serious."

"You two slept together, How more serious do you want to get?"

"I don't know maybe getting to know eachother relationship wise. Wade could be a cheater or something."

"Vanity, are listening to youself? Your doubting Wade already, have faith." I sighed, I knew Heather was right. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I should just let the chips fall were ever they land. Leave it to chance to guide Wade and I.

"Your right, Heather, I should live it all to fate."

"Exactly, finally you listen to me!"

"Bask in it, because this is a one shot deal."

"I figured it was going to be a catch." We both giggled

"I gotta go, Heather, I'm starving."

"Okay, talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and I walked into kitchen. I looked in all my cabinets, they were empty. I looked in my refrigerator, nothing. It looks like I forgot to go grocery shopping. I walked out of the kitchen, towards my dresser. I picked up my car keys and walked out of the motel. I stopped at Marty's Stop and Shop Groceries, to pick up a couple of things. I grabbed some steaks, hamburger meat, T.V dinners, frozen pizzas, and lots of junk food.

* * *

><p>I returned to my motel room, I quickly started to stock all the food that I bought in the cabinets and refrigerator with the food I just bought. I was busy doing that until my cell phone rang. I ran over towards my junky dresser and picked it up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vanity, it's me, Wade open up the door, I have a surprise for you." I smiled, I quickly hung up the phone and ran towards the door. I opened the door, with a big and bright smile on my face. There, Wade stood, holding something behind his back.

"What is it?" I asked, like a kid opening up there presents on their birthday.

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told.

"Turn around." I turned around, I couldn't stop smiling. It had to be something good, if I'm going through all of these obstacles, that I'm going through. I felt something being put delicately around my neck.

"Okay, you can open up your eyes now." I opened up my eyes and gasped. It was beautiful. It was a necklace, it had a star with crystals in-crusted in it. It looked so shiny.

"Wade, I love it! Thank you!" I throw my arms around his neck, smiling. He never stops wowing me. He was so sweet and generous. I never met a guy like Wade, before. And I'm so happy I did. Maybe Heather was right, I am falling love...with Wade.


	6. Ouitting

_Hey, everybody! Here's the new chapter everyone. I hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

><p><em>2 Months Later<em>

It has been 2 long months since Wade and I got together. I couldn't be happier. I was in paradise, right now. Wade was the best boyfriend in whole wide world. He's alway doing something special for me or buying something beautiful. Eventhough, I don't ask him to do it, but its still sweet. But, lately there has been some conflict, between Wade and I. And it's about my stripping. Wade wants me to quit. But, here's the thing, I don't want to! I don't want to stop what supports me. I also don't want to live off of Wade and his money. I know that people say strippers are gold diggers, but I'm not that kind of girl. Never have and never will be!

It was around noon and Wade called me. He asked me to come over his house, so we could talk. I don't know what he wanted to talk about something, he claims it's important. I arrived at his house and knocked on the door, Daniella answered it. Things between Daniella and I have gotten better, I no longer jealous of her. I can now call her my distant-friend.

"Hey, Vanity! Wade is in the back, sitting by the pool. Tell him, I'll be out for a while." Daniella said walking out the door. I rolled my eyes and walked to the back, towards the pool. Wade was sitting in a lounge chair talking on the phone to someone. When, he saw me approaching, he end the conversation and the call.

"So, what do you to talk about?" I asked him.

"About the whole stripping thing."

I sighed in fustration,"I'm not talking about this anymore, Wade! I said no, and that's finally!"

"Why are you yelling, all I want to do is talk! You're acting like I asked you to get pregnant or something!"

"How am I suppose to know, that's probably the reason you want me to quit stripping!"

"It's not that!"

"What is it then, because I'm major clueless here!"

"I'm jealous! Alright, is that what you want to know?"

My eyes softened and my pout turned into a smile,"Awww, Wade's jealous." I walked over towards him and sat on his lap.

"I just can't stand that other guys are looking at you with little or no clothes on." I was very flattered. He cared, Wade really, really cared about me. I never knew he felt so strongly about this. Maybe, I should stop stripping, for Wade's sake.

"I'll tell you what. For **you **I will think about it."

Wade smiled, he leaned into me and kissed me. I pulled away smiling, I love him so much. He's the one for me.

* * *

><p>"I have to ask you a question, Heather." It was the next day. I spent all day and night at Wade's house. Heather and I were, now, at the mall doing some shopping. I wasn't really up to it, nut I did need some more clothes. Plus, I had nothing to do. Wade was busy as always lately.<p>

"Shoot!"

"What if I wanted to stop stripping?"

Heather choked on her pepsi,"You want to stop stripping!"

"Heather not so loud." I said, in a hushed tone.

"Okay, sorry. But, weren't you the one that said you'll never stop stripping, until you turned 80?"

"Yeah, but Wade-"

"Wade wants you to quit?"

"Yeah, he says it makes him jealous, because other guys are looking at me."

"It seems that he really cares about you."

"So, what should I do?"

"Well, it's not my call to make, it's yours Vanity."

"Maybe, I should quit."

"Are you sure, is that what you really want to do?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>"Jim, can I talk to you in your office?" I just arrived at the strip club. I was very nervous, I was giving up something that helped me survive, all by myself. I can't believe, I am doing this, right now.<p>

"Sure, Vanity." We walked into his office, Jim close the door and sat behind his desk.

"I was thinking about this long and hard and-"

"Vanity, spit it out." I saw he was growing impatient. I sighed, here goes nothing.

"I want to quit stripping...for good."

"What?" Jim asked, in disbelief.

"I want to quiet."

"But, Vanity, your my best performer."

"I know, but I want to close this chapter in my life and open a new one." I was leaving out the part that my boyfriend wanted me to. But, maybe it wasn't just for Wade, maybe it was for me, too.

After, a akward moment of silence, he finally answered."Alright, I'll let you got. But, you know you will always have a spot here. You'll come back tomorrow to pick up your things?"

"Yep, I sure will! Bye, Jim." I said hugging him. Then, I left with tears in my eyes.


End file.
